


A Shitty Mission

by HanaHimus



Series: Personal 30 Day AU Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Makoto had to laugh, an Adept and Infiltrator left to try and survive without any cover fire? Well, he might as well start imaging his mother’s face when she was told he was dead now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a personal 30 day AU challenge, and I'm trying to do a different ship/pair of characters for each day. Ofc I started with my OTP in a Mass Effect setting lmao oops?
> 
> Day 1: Sci-Fi

Makoto had known that this mission was going to go to hell as soon as he’d heard there would be four humans trying to take down a base full of Batarians. It didn’t help that the two you’d expect to be up close and personal (a Soldier and Vanguard) were goddamned idiots who didn’t know what they were doing.

The only one who had half a brain besides him was the Infiltrator, and there only so much he could do when his Tactical Coat was fried. No, without that Tatsuya was kind of useless on the battlefield.

Said uselessness only got worse when the Vanguard finally succumbed to their wounds and fell dead in front of Makoto.

Makoto had to laugh, an Adept and Infiltrator left to try and survive without any cover fire? Well, he might as well start imaging his mother’s face when she was told he was dead now. The pain, the tears… It made him almost wish his fate wasn’t sealed with that death.

“Why the long face, huh?” He looked over at Tatsuya, who’d decided to take cover behind a flipped table near Makoto. “You think we’re going to die.”

“Well, I can’t see us making it out of this alive, if that’s what you mean!” Makoto called back, trying to ignore the hail of bullets coming down on their hiding place. “Only so much you can do with that rifle of yours!”

“But we have those fancy biotics, too!” Tatsuya grinned at him, as if an idea had struck him.

Makoto frowned. “Oh yeah?”

“Say, can you make one of those singularities?” Tatsuya looked at him carefully, studying him. It was making Makoto feel weird, as if he was a test subject or something.

“I can, what’s it to you?”

“Catch some of those Batarians in one for me, would you?”

Makoto then realized exactly what his plan was. Have Makoto catch them in a singularity so he could shoot them all down with no retaliation from the affected group. That was Makoto’s favorite kind of plan.

“Well, I guess--” He turned and threw a singularity at a group of about five mercenaries, “I could do that.”

Tatsuya smiled at him before swiftly peeking out from cover and shooting a bullet into each of the five heads. How he did that when the singularity was pulling them all around, Makoto didn’t know. He had to say he liked it, though.

Tatsuya ducked right back down when another hail of bullets started towards them. “Dammit...looks like there’s still quite a few issues…”

“Then let’s just keep doing this, hm?”

Tatsuya nodded and Makoto through another singularity and Tatsuya shot the bastards in their heads. Rinse and repeat a few times and… There! The Batarians were dead and somehow the mission didn’t end in death.

Makoto was about to sign in relief, when Tatsuya jumped at him with a laugh. “We did it! We made it through!”

“Hey now!” Makoto frowned when Tatsuya pulled him into a hug. “No need for that! You seemed sure we would live!”

Tatsuya shook his head and smiled. “I was just keeping up a poker face! I didn’t want you giving up and getting us killed for sure!”

“So...you did it in a ploy to try and survive?”

“Well...I guess you can say that!”

“You asshole…!”

Tatsuya laughed and pat Makoto’s head. “No need for such strong language!”

Makoto frowned as Tatsuya called up their superiors to give a progress report. He had to say, he respected someone who could lie like that. Maybe it was a good thing Tatsuya had survived then, he needed to work on his lying to a liar skills anyway.


End file.
